Enemigo de Mis Hijos
by Katsuu
Summary: Sasuke el nuevo akatsuki tiene q robar a unos jounins de konoha, pro su atencion va a dos de estos q tienen unos singulares ojos verdes, que pueden pasar a carmesi.... SASUSAKUU, hay personajes inventados y habra lemon
1. Chapter 1

Cap I: Mis Hijos.

El día era brillante, el sol no era muy fuerte, pero igual iluminaba a todas sus anchas, el verde bosque y su espesura aguardaba entre el cosas maravillosas, el olor a fresco inundaba el lugar, recientemente había llovido, rápidamente entre los arboles pasan varias figuras, van de contrario y contrario, en algún punto se encontraran, _tal vez eso deseen algunos…_

Un pelinegro con la capa de Akatsuki saltaba entre rama y rama, seguido por su equipo Taka, luego de eliminar a su hermano Madara le contó la verdad sobre su clan, y se ne a la causa para terminar con Konoha, ahora que Pein había logrado integrarse en Konoha las cosas serian más fáciles, pero ahora debía interceptar a algunos jounins y quitarles los pergaminos que necesitaban con tanta urgencia…

-Ya estamos cerca- dijo una chica pelirroja con la misma capa que el pelinegro

-Muy bien, ustedes atacaran y yo me quedare tras los arbustos, si se amerita saldré…-

-Si, Sasuke-sama…-dijeron los tres al unísono

Al llegar al sitio arremetieron varios kunais contra los chicos, en eso una de ellos, la cual tenía el pelo negro y rosa, se podría decir que los mechones intercalados, con unos grandes ojos jade, dio la orden a un chico pelinegro y a una chica rubia de irse con el Kazekague y entregar los pergaminos, y el otro chico un pelinegro de ojos verdes rasgados y profundos, al igual de la chica de tez blanca, le dijo a un chico rubio y un castaño que estaban allí que se fueran corriendo con el Hokague…

Karin y Juugo fueron vencidos a los minutos, y Suigetsu ya estaba llegando al límite, la verdad que esos chicos eran muy buenos peleando, sasuke observaba todos sus movimientos con suma atención, no tenían más de 15 años por lo menos, bueno eran jóvenes, el también lo era, aunque tuviera 33 años y en una semana cumpliera 34, era bastante atractivo, aunque se estaba concentrando tanto en su venganza… que estaba dejando de lado su segundo objetivo, bueno ya se encargaría de eso.

Suigetsu, por su parte, caía desplomado en el piso por el cansancio, mientras que los dos chicos estaban frescos como un par de lechugas, sasuke considero que lo mejor era retirarse, ya volvería a por ellos, debía informar a Madara y al resto de los Akatsukis que habían sobre esto, pro un kunai paso muy cerca de su rostro, cortando considerablemente uno de sus mechones, y en una fracción de segundo otro kunai hacia lo mismo dándole pero en su otro mechón, y quedando asi los dos mechones del mismo tamaño.

-Oye, sabemos muy bien que fallamos asi que sal de ahí…- dijo la chica en un tono muy frío

-Hmmm, no son tan malos…- dijo el mayor saliendo de entre las oscuridades –Al parecer en Konoha han mejorado todos los sistemas-

-No puede ser…- murmuraron para sí mismos los chicos claramente impactados, mientras examinaban al pelinegro mayor con su mirada

-¿Acaso me conocen?- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante

-Claro…-dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en posición de ataque

-¿Quién no conoce a uno de los mayores traidores de la aldea…?- dijo la chica preparándose mientras veía con el seño fruncido al mayor frente a ella

-Hmmm… o sea que aun me recuerdan- dijo con un tono burlón mientras sonreía de medio lado, con cinismo, con sarcasmo con arrogancia, con… superioridad.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro el ojiverde que le hacia compañía la detuvo y le susurró al odio…

-recuerda lo que dijo el Lord Hokague…-

**Flash Back:**

-Pase…- dijo una voz masculina detrás de una puerta de madera, con esto dos chicos una pelirrosa/negra pasa seguida por su hermano.

-Nos mando a llamar Lord Hokague- dijo la chica en un tono frío

-Hola Tío Naruto n.n- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Hola Kenji…-dijo el rubio mientras le devolvía la sonrisa al pelinegro, volteo su vista hacia la ojijade frente a él –Koizumi… pues si los mande a llamar, verán tienen una misión de rango A… esta misión será como su prueba para entrar al ANBU…-

-¡Qué bien!- dijo efusivo el pelinegro

-¿Cuál es la verdadera prueba detrás de esto?- dijo seria la ojijade

-Pues…- empezó el rubio poniéndose en pose reflexiva (como Tsunade xD) –En el camino puede ser que en encuentren a algunos Akatsuki… y entre ellos podría estar…-

-Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo seriamente la chica

-Asi es…- empezó el rubio levantándose de sus sillón y dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana –Quiero que mantengan la calma, aunque su poder está bien desarrollado y tienen alto nivel de chakra, no deben perder la cabeza fría, recuérdenlo… sobre todo- dijo volteándose a ver con un semblante serio a la chica –Tu Koizumi-chan…-

-¿Cuándo partiremos?- dijo el pelinegro serio por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Partirán hoy mismo al ocaso del día, descansaran en la noche y continuaran con su labor al día siguiente…- empezó diciendo el rubio –Koizumi-chan, se que eres buena en todo, asi que sabrás precisar a tu gusto el encuentro rastreando chakra, ya que en eso te destacas al igual que con tus técnicas médicas…- la chica asintió y miro al pelinegro –Kenji-chan, al igual que tu hermana eres muy bueno, pero tu encárgate del Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, sabes que tu hermana a veces se deja calentar, asi que mantenla en paz…-

-Si Tío Naruto- dijo el chico

-Lord Hokague…- dijo la ojijade –Prometo intentar mantener la cabeza fría…-

-Si eso espero Koizumi-chan…- dijo el rubio –Por cierto… quiero que regresen en menos de una semana-

-¿Doushite?- pregunto con curiosidad el pelinegro

-Pues no querrán pasar su cumpleaños número 15 de misión-

-Jeje… se me olvidaba- dijo el pelinegro con las manos detrás de su nuca y una gran sonrisa (al puro estilo Naruto)

-¿Quiénes irán con nosotros?- pregunto la chica desviando el anterior tema

-Pues… con ustedes irán Sayone, Kibotsu, Shikumo y Horuto- dijo el rubio –yo les avisare a ellos en unos minutos, ustedes irán a la cabeza de la misión.

-Está bien, ¿desea algo más?- dijo la chica

-No, pueden retirarse…-

Los chicos salieron por la puerta, la chica tenia la vista de frente pero la mirada perdida, estaba hundida en todos sus pensamientos, como haría a ver a aquel hombre del que tanto le habían hablado, de solo imaginárselo una sonrisa malvada surco su rostro, cosa que no fue desapercibida por el pelinegro a su lado…

-Nee, Koizumi-neechan, ¿De veras que te controlaras?- dijo el chico en un suspiro de resignación

-Mmm, por un tiempo, pero si tardamos mucho, cuenta con que no le ira nada bien mi querido Nii-chan…-

-Tú nunca cambiaras ¬¬-

-Tú tampoco cara de idiota ¬¬-

-¡Koizumi-chan!- se escucho una voz detrás de los chicos

-¡Ah! Hola Horuto-kun…-

-Nee, baka tenemos misión…- le dijo el pelinegro

-¡Qué bien!, me sentía solo mi primo y mi hermana están de misión….-

-Si bueno, anda ya a buscar a los demás, somos los de la misión antepasada…-

-¡Claro! Adiós - se despidió

-Si nos los encontramos…- empezó diciendo el pelinegro

-A él lo mandaremos de regreso- dijo la chica con una gotita mientras el chico rubio se caía en medio del camino.

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Tienes razón…- dijo la chica

-Bien, aparte no llevamos ni diez minutos viéndolo… es algo temprano para ponerte a pensar con cabeza caliente ¬o¬-

-Sí, si… ya te escuche ¬¬-

-¿en serio?, ya llega la apocalipsis Koizumi me escucha… Nooo-

Los chicos empezaron a discutir de una manera sumamente estúpida, a sasuke le empezaba a brotar una venita de la frente y Suigetsu al igual que Juugo empezó a despertar, lo cual fue captado justo a tiempo por los dos chicos menores, quienes interrumpieron su "importante" discusión, para asi tomarlos y noquearlos, los dos lo hicieron con un leve golpe en la nuca, es lo que siempre usaban, aunque si no se perdían en el mundo de la inconsciencia, optaban por usar su Genjutsu, por suerte para el peliblanco y el otro chico cayeron de una vez inconscientes…

-Bien, retomando lo nuestro…- dijo la chica en un tono indiferente pero retador mientras se dirigía al pelinegro mayor –Serás llevado a Konoha… traidor…-

-¿me llevaras tú?- dijo el pelinegro y seguida de esta frase empezó a reír por lo bajo ¿esa niña pensaba llevárselo?

-Claro… no solo yo el también…- dijo la chica moviéndose a un lado dando paso a que el joven pelinegro se pusiera a su lado

-Entonces los mocosos quieren pelear- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

-Y mucho más…- dijo la chica poniéndose en posición

-Te vendrás con nosotros…- dijo el otro chico poniéndose en la misma posición que la ojijade

-Vengan a mi…- dijo sasuke saltando para atrás hasta llegar a un claro, pequeño pero apto para la batalla, al parecer esos chicos serian una buena competencia, activo su Sharingan y se dispuso a esperar que los chicos encontraran su rastro, le gustaría usar su Mangekyo pero era peligroso, y no lo usaría para una tontería…

-Aquí estamos…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo apenas dieron un paso dentro del claro, sasuke no estaba ahí, pero la chica pudo percibir claramente su presencia en lo más alto de un árbol, levanto fingidamente la vista y pudo observar dos orbes rojas, sonrió de medio lado y le dio un codazo al joven que la acompañaba

-No es capaz de empezar a pelear sin activar su Sharingan…- empezó la chica en un tono audible para los dos pelinegros, luego volvió a subir su vista hacia las orbes rojos que aguardaban entre la oscuridad –Eres patético uchiha…- soltó la chica, el mayor enfureció y bajo del árbol

-Ya quisieras tenerlo…- dijo el uchiha al estar a la vista de los dos chicos

La chica y el chico empezaron a reír sonoramente, eso molestaba en verdad al mayor, cual era la gracia, el no la veía, entonces saco su katana y decidió abalanzarse contra ellos, los mataría no los aguantaba, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar a la chica esta desapareció y reapareció detrás de él con un kunai en el blanco y suave cuello del mayor…

-Acaso no sabes que apuñalar por la espalda es jugar sucio- le susurró la chica al oído, luego de esto el pelinegro mayor sintió algo en su estomago, al dirigir la vista hacia él se encontró con un kunai haciendo presión y al levantar la vista ver que el dueño era el joven pelinegro

-Eso es jugar muy pero muy sucio Uchiha- dijo el chico ojiverde

-ahora…- empezó a decir la chica para tomar el kunai y atravesar el cuello del pelinegro, el cual hizo puf –sal de donde quiera que estés Uchiha, sabemos que ni siquiera te has acercado a nosotros…-

-Vaya, Vaya… buena competencia…- dijo emergiendo entre la oscuridad

-Mejor de la que crees- dijeron los dos chicos con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho y con una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia… una sonrisa marca Uchiha, al parecer de todo el mundo

-Esa sonrisa… ¿Dónde la he visto?- pensaba el pelinegro mientras los observaba detenidamente (claro si tu siempre la cargas encima ¬¬)

-Entonces…- empezó a decir la chica ojijade –Piensas volver por las buenas o tal vez por las malas…-

-Tocara por las malas mocosa, y ustedes saldrán perdiendo…-

-eso crees- dijo el joven pelinegro totalmente serio

-Uchiha…- empezó a decir la ojijade de nuevo -¿eres tan inútil sin tu Sharingan que no eres capaz de pelear contra dos "mocosos" sin él?- pregunto la chica encerrando la palabra 'mocosos' entre comillas con los dedos

-Cierto, Uchiha… -empezó diciendo el joven ojiverde- o es que acaso un Genin como tú no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea usar su línea sucesoria…- dijo con una sonrisa de burla dicho esto le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su acompañante, la cual le respondió con la misma sonrisa

-Al parecer tenemos un par de cómicos…-

-Algo asi…- dijeron los dos

Los chicos dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando el uchiha se abalanzo sobre ellos con su katana en manos, solo esquivaban, esperaran a que se le acabara el chakra a su oponente, pero extrañamente eso no sucedía, se cansaron de simplemente esquivar y empezaron a atacar, era una ardua batalla, en un momento los dos se separaron y jadeantes intentaban recuperar el aliento.

Los dos chicos estaban en buenas condiciones, uno que otro rasguño, y el Uchiha mayor tenía una que otra herida grave hechas por las katanas de los dos chicos, pero nada grave en sí, esos chicos tenía que aceptarlo, eran buenos peleando, le daban trabajo y eso le gustaba, pero se sentía indignado al ver que ninguno de ellos estaba poniendo el cien por ciento de sus fuerzas en esa batalla, ¿acaso el no valía la pena?, ya sabía qué hacer, los provocaría, per primero a la chica, al parecer era ella la del carácter fuerte…

-No has podido aun conmigo…- le dijo de manera retadora a la chica ojijade, la cual aun jadeaba constantemente intentando recuperar el aire, aunque no tardo mucho en menos de un minuto ya estaba en su pose altiva, tanto su top negro como su short fucsia estaban algo rasgadas, pero la verdad no era nada importante.

-esto aun no termina…- le dijo ella, acomodo un poco el top que le quedaba justo por el ombligo y el short que le quedaba tres dedos arriba del medio muslo, sus botas de kunoichi negras hasta las rodillas

-apenas empieza- dijo el chico pelinegro mientras ponía en orden su camisa negra, su chaleco azul oscuro y sus pantalones negros.

-Aunque no sé si termine en bien para ustedes…-

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- dijo muy tranquila la chica, bien el habían advertido en la aldea de las posibles reacciones del mayor frente a ella, la verdad es que no se equivocaban, era arrogante y se creía superior.

-Pues que ustedes no me podrán vencer nunca, y más si me lo empiezo a tomar en serio…- el esperaba de ellos un sobre salto un "¿eso no iba en serio?" o una mirada de susto por imaginarse lo que podría hacer si se tomaba con seriedad las cosas, pero lo que consiguió fue una sonrisa arrogante por parte de los dos chicos que estaban ahora cruzados de brazos

-Pues si te lo tomaras en serio…- empezó diciendo la chica –me quitare la banda no quiero que se me dañe…- dijo retirando la banda de Konoha color negra de su muslo, con cuidado de no mover ni sus vendas ni el porta kunai.

-Tienes razón, después quien sabe si nos las volverán a dar…- dijo el chico retirando la banda con la insignia de su aldea de su frente.

-espero que se sepan curar porque esto les va a doler…- dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla, los chicos ni se movieron, al estar a punto de darles con su espada la chica le lanzo un fuerte chidori

-¿chidori?- pregunto para sí mismo el pelinegro al ver todos los rayos acumulados en la mano de la ojijade

-Mejor no… aun es muy pronto- murmuro para sí la chica

-Nee Koizumi-neechan…-dijo el ojiverde –Primero esquivemos, luego atacaremos levemente, usaremos los dos el chidori y nuestra técnica, cuando active el Mangekyo se lo demostramos… y ahí podrás hacerle lo que quieras… en verdad que a veces me da pereza pelear con este tipo de escoria…-

-eso haremos Nii-chan…- dicho esto los dos chicos empezaron a saltar esquivando los ataques del pelinegro mayor…

Los chicos hicieron todo al pie de la letra, esquivaron y empezaron atacando pro el pelinegro mayor al parecer no le importaba mucho, no gastaba tanto chakra, y la verdad los dos chicos tampoco, fingían estar cansados para hacerle pensar que tenía la ventaja, pero ellos estaban incluso mejor que él, en un momento los dos dieron el chidori, sasuke salió volando pero aun asi no se hizo mucho daño, activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y empezó a meterlos en su Genjutsu…

-Ahora a su mentes…- dijo sasuke mientras intentaba entrar en la mente de cada uno de los chicos para asi atormentarlos con momentos de su vida, y de paso, enterarse de donde venían concretamente y cual era exacto objetivo, in embargo, no logro nada, no podía acceder a la mente de los chicos, por dentro se preguntaba constantemente la razón por la que no podía entrar, no le gustaba para nada lo que pasaba con su Genjutsu, ni siquiera los podía torturar entonces la voz femenina de la chica lo saco de sus cavilaciones…

-Y después nosotros somos los débiles, mira que ni siquiera a nuestra mente puedes entrar- dijo la ojijade

-Eres el gran vengador del clan Uchiha, mataste al muy poderoso Itachi Uchiha y luchas a la par de Madara Uchiha, aun con todo eso no eres capaz de entrar a nuestras mente, ahora no eres patético, sino que también eres tremenda escoria- dijo el chico pelinegro con algo de desprecio.

-Aunque no pueda entrar en sus mentes…- dijo el mayor deshaciendo el Genjutsu –Ustedes siguen siendo muy débiles- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, un aura sombría se apoderaba de la ojijade y del ojiverde

-¿Tú crees eso?- dijo el ojiverde

-No lo creo lo veo…- dijo el ojinegro mirándolos

Los dos chicos voltearon sus rostros y se vieron mutuamente, se mandaban señales con la mirada o eso parecía, se pusieron de acuerdo y empezaron a hacer rápidamente sellos al mismo tiempo, Sasuke tardo un poco en reconocerlos por la rapidez con la que los ejecutaban, al darse cuenta quiso evadirlos pero era demasiado tarde, dos grandes bolas de fuego que se fundieron en una lo atacaron, quemaron un poco de su ropa pero no lo alcanzo lo suficiente para atraparlo a el por completo, salto para atrás haciendo asi que la bola de fuego quemara todos los arboles a su paso lo que vio después de que se disperso el humo en verdad lo dejo impactado, los dos chicos lo miraban directamente a los ojos, sus miradas eran firmes y llenas de rabia, la cual se manifestaba en un profundo color carmesí…

-Sharingan…- susurró el moreno mayor

**Continuará…**


	2. Cap II: ¿Fue con ella?

Cap II: ¿Fue con ella?

-Mangekyo Sharingan…- dijo el pelinegro al ver las orbes rojas de los dos chicos sobre el

-Asi es…- dijo la chica

-¿a quién se lo quitaron?- dijo el pelinegro desconfiando de que esos chicos fueran Uchihas (recuerden que el Sharingan se puede obtener, sacando los ojos xD)

-¿por quién nos tomas?- dijo el chico

-Esto es lamentablemente de sangre…- dijo la chica

-¿Lamentablemente?, deberían estar orgullosos, no saben cuánta gente desea ese poder…- dijo mientras se dirigía al claro del principio

-Pues, nosotros no lo queremos tanto como crees…- dijo la chica mientras lo seguía con la mirada

-Aunque…- empezó el pelinegro mayor –No creo que sean Uchihas, aunque sean buenos son demasiado débiles…-

Débil… Débil… Débil… esa palabra le trajo recuerdos al par de gemelos, los cuales se quedaron mirando fijamente al uchiha…

**Flash Back: Hace Dos Años:**

Se podían ver tres figuras ANBU entre los arboles de un gran bosque, venían de una misión, por lo que venían cansados aunque firmes, una de las figuras era de una bella mujer, lo cual se notaba a leguas, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, por otro lados, las otras dos figuras eran un poco más bajas y de la misma estatura, esas dos figuras no pertenecían a verdaderos ANBUS, sino que cuando no habían ANBUS disponibles, y eran misiones entre rango ANBU sencillas, el Hokague les asignaba a ellos dos…

-Detengámonos a descansar- dijo la figura mayor con su máscara de pantera deteniéndose en medio del bosque, lo que los otros dos imitaron

-Koizumi… la próxima vez espera al grupo ¬¬- le dijo el chico pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el pie de un árbol

-Kenji… la próxima vez no seas tan lento ¬¬- dijo ella sentándose frente al joven

-Ya los dos ¬¬- dijo la mayor –Lo bueno aquí es que los dos terminaron ¬¬-

-Si…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en un suspiro de cansancio cuando sintieron una presencia muy conocida realmente cerca

-Hola- dijo el pelinegro detrás de un árbol, con su típica y exasperante sonrisa

-Hola Sai…- dijo fríamente la chica mientras se retiraba su máscara ANBU

-Hola Sai…- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro después de quitarse también su mascara

-Sai… ¿Qué haces qui?- pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a saludar a su querido amigo con un abrazo

-Pues, estaba cerca de misión y sentí tres chakra muy conocidos- dijo mirando a los gemelos aleatoriamente

-Ah ya…- dijo ella acercándose a el oído del chico –No te creo nada asi q2ue me dirás ahora mismo que ocurrió- le susurro a lo que el chico sonrió como normalmente lo hacía y la llevo un poco apartada de los dos gemelos

-Ya lo desarrollaron… nee- dijo Sai refiriéndose a los gemelos

-Si… lo que me temía ya se cumplió, aunque aun no lo manejan bien, consume gran parte de su chakra, conociéndolos lo practicaran…- dijo la pelirrosa

-Bueno, lo que te quería decir en si es que, me comentaron que el Uchiha está rondando por estos lados- dijo el pelinegro a lo que la ojijade no pudo evitar quedarse muda

-Los protegeré…- dijo ella –no dejare que los hiera… como lo hizo conmigo…- dijo ella a lo que Sai sonrió como de costumbre lo hacía pero su sonrisa cambio por una expresión seria de un momento a otro

-¿lo sientes?- le dijo el

-Si, es mejor que nos vayamos moviendo- dijo ella, se movilizaron hasta el lugar en donde deban estar los gemelos, y ahí se encontraban aunque se veía a Koizumi mirando de un lado para otro, de seguro ya había sentido la fuerte presencia que se acercaba

-Chicos, necesito que se escondan…-

-Mamá…- comenzó diciendo la ojijade menor –no me iré de aquí, bueno me esconderé, pero no dejare de observar- dijo muy decidida

-Cierto, debemos estar aquí en caso de emergencia- dijo el pelinegro en el mismo tono que la ojijade menor

-está bien…- dijo la pelirrosa en un suspiro de resignación, sus hijos en verdad eran testarudos, quería que se alejaran pero bueno, no quería discutir en ese momento –suban ya a las ramas- dijo viendo lo enorme de las ramas

-Recuerden ocultar bien su chakra…-

-Hai…- dijeron los chicos en un tono de fastidio mientras subían cada uno a una rama diferente, las cuales estaban muy bien alejadas pero a la vez se apreciaba muy bien el pedazo de bosque

-Hola….- dijo una figura apareciendo de entre las sombras

-Uchiha…- dijeron al unísono Sai y Sakura al ver a Sasuke emerger de la oscuridad

-Sakura…- dijo el pelinegro una vez fuera, los dos gemelos por su parte, tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos su madre había dicho "Uchiha" eso quería decir que él era…

-Sasuke…- dijo ella, tanto el joven como la joven ojiverde se taparon la boca con sorpresa, no lo podían creer, era, era él, él estaba ahí, en ese momento intentaron olvidar todo lo que les habían contado sobre el daño que les había hecho a su daño, pero no saltaron encima de él por el movimiento de Sai, este se puso entre Sakura y Sasuke…

-Pelearemos… Uchiha- dijo muy decidido el pelinegro mientras sacaba su rollo y su pincel

-Como lo desees- dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras atacaba a las figuras del jutsu de Sai

Los dos pelinegros peleaban sin cesar, Sakura solo los observaba mientras dos lagrimas fugitivas rodaban por sus mejillas, le daba una gran impresión ver a Sasuke luchar, al igual que a Sai con tanto empeño, los dos forcejaban, había tinta por todos lados, al igual que shurikens y kunais, al terminar de usar Ninjutsu, empezaron con el Taijutsu, sus movimientos eran casi imperceptibles y tanto la pelirrosa como los dos jóvenes que estaban en los arboles prestaban gran atención.

Sai cayo noqueado por un golpe al suelo, a lo que la pelirrosa inmediatamente se puso en lugar de pelea y empezó a pelear contra el ojinegro en pie, le estaba dando una pelea bastante reñida, ya los dos tenían más de una herida y si, graves, los dos jóvenes desde lo alto de los arboles no podían creer que esa fuera su mama, ella no acostumbraba pelear asi de fuerte y violentamente con las personas pero lo estaba haciendo.

La pelirrosa retrocedió unos pasos lentamente con las manos en el costado, tenía una gran herida y sangraba, cayó de rodillas en el suelo y vio como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella con su katana en la mano, le esperaba la muerte y ella lo sabía.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella quedadamente debido al dolor que sentía en su cuerpo

-Porque los hombres como yo no se permiten debilidades Sakura, y tu eres una y muy grande, eres una molestia, una débil molestia…- dijo mirando a la pelirrosa la cual estaba de rodillas la ojijade menor sintió su sangre arder de rabia, nadie le hablaría asi a su madre, y menos él, al igual que su hermana el ojinegro menor sentía como sus ojos empezaban a arder.

El pelinegro se acercaba lentamente hacia la pelirrosa con su típica expresión fría y seria, no parecía que fuera a morir de culpa, no parecía que tuviera ganas de lanzarse encima de ella y tomar sus dulces labios, no parecía lo que sentía en verdad, pero debía hacerlo, la debía asesinar.

Alzo la katana en alto y los dos chicos se pusieron atentos, la katana se dirigía justo al estomago de la pelirrosa, cuando los dos gemelos estuvieron a punto de bajar sangre salió volando por el aire, la pelirrosa abrió débilmente los ojos al sentir algo húmedo y con olor metálico caer sobre su rostro, al abrirlo lo que pudo observar fue a Sasuke sosteniendo el mango de una katana que atravesaba de lleno el pecho de Sai.

La ojijade menor no pudo contener dos lágrimas rebeldes que cayeron por su rostro, pero luego de estas u rostro reflejaba la misma que la de su hermano, enojo, el cual sintieron arder más cuando el pelinegro saco la katana del cuerpo pálido y sin vida de Sai para dirigirse hacia su madre y señalarla con la katana.

-¿Tú novio Sakura?- dijo el mostrándose arrogante y superior, aunque por dentro estuviera dolido al ver a alguien que pudo incluso dar la vida por su amada, seguro que ya ella tenía una vida formada en su villa, pero la debía asesinar, sino terminar con esa aldea se le haría la tarea más difícil.

-No…- dijo ella en un hilillo de voz dirigiendo su mirada al cadáver de Sai sin poder retener varias lagrimas que salían de sus ojos –Un… gran amigo…- dijo la chica recordando las veces en que el moreno le apoyo en cosas como el embarazo de los gemelos y muchas más situaciones

-Hmmm, pues que lastima… murió en vano… porque tu iras a acompañarlo ahora mismo…- dijo mientras volvía a levantar su katana para atravesarla pero cuando estuvo a punto de cortar su cabeza, su brazo por alguna razón ya no se movía, solo logro cortar un poco de piel del cuello blanco de la pelirrosa.

La pelirrosa subió la mirada y de allí pudo observar las orbes de su hija, eran rojas y tenía las manos en un sello que muy bien ella conocía "bisturí de chakra…", era un gran movimiento, pero los ojos de su hija comienzan a cambiar de rojo con negro, a otro, ¿Qué era eso?, demonios no, si seguía consumiría todo su chakra…

El pelinegro sentía que su brazo no se movía, luego sintió como este se movía ¿solo?, asi es su brazo pareciese que tuviera vida propia, debía salir de eso, inmediatamente hizo unos sellos con una sola mano, esos sellos anulaban cualquier tecina débil o que no estuviera bien desarrollada, y asi lo rompió, volvió a sentir suya su mano, pero decidió que era mejor irse, alguien mas estaba ahí y el no estaba en condiciones optimas para luchar…

Los chicos bajaron y pudieron ver a su mamá a punto del desmayo, el pelinegro la tomo en brazos mientras que la chica tomaba el cadáver de Sai entre sus brazos y lo colgaba en su espalda, él… después de lo que había hecho hacia esto… la llamaba débil y la intentaba asesinar, no era justo, no lo dejaría de querer porque era su padre, y aunque no se conocieran ella le tenía cariño, pero cuando lo viera de nuevo, no hará mucho por controlarse, se iba a desquitar y para ello, debía entrenar…

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Ahora son mudos…- dijo sarcástico el pelinegro mayor –díganme ahora mismo ¿de quién son hijos?- dijo el ojinegro, a lo que los dos ojiverdes simplemente rieron, no muy sonoramente, pero con burla.

-¿Acaso aun no caes?- dijeron los dos al unísono

-No O.o- dijo el viéndolos de reojo

-A ver…- empezó ella –No podemos ser de Itachi porque él nunca encontró mujer…- dijo la chica

-Y Madara está muy concentrado incluso aun con su venganza y todo eso…- dijo el chico

-Y vaya no nos quedan mas Uchihas- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-claro que si falte yo ¬¬- dijo el pelinegro, después de haber dicho esto los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando con una ceja alzada a lo que sasuke solo empezó a procesar

-Pues… es que- empezó el chico

-Solo nombramos los que NO son nuestro padre- termino la chica

-Y si tu faltas…- dijeron los dos al unísono con una sonrisa burlona -¿eso qué quiere decir?- volvieron a decir

-Pero…- empezó a decir sasuke una vez haber analizado toda la información -¿con quién? Yo no recuerdo haber…-

-¿Fuiste capaz de olvidarla?- dijeron los dos chicos –Pero que mal le haces al apellido Uchiha…- dijeron los dos

-Uchiha…- comenzó a decir la ojijade -¿no te suena Sakura…-

-…Haruno?- termino el joven pelinegro

-¿Sakura?- pregunto para sí mismo el Uchiha –Yo tengo hijos con Sakura…- dijo él sin poderlo creer bien –No les creo…- dijo al final mirándolos decididamente

-¿Por qué no? ¬¬- dijeron los dos

-Porque alguien tan débil como ella, asi se ligue con un Uchiha no podría tener hijos fuertes u.u- dijo el pelinegro como si fuera lo más obvio

-Repite eso Uchiha…- dijo la chica mientras sentía sus ojos arder

-Que ella es demasiado Débil… o es que acaso, ¿no lo captas?-

-Koizumi… creo que podrías perder ahora el control, para mi será divertido…- dijo el chico ojiverde mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol para observar la función que daría su querida hermana

-Claro Kenji… será un placer…- dijo mientras las aspas de su Sharingan comenzaba a girar

-Niña, está bien que seas hija mía, pero no me podrás derrotar, mi Sharingan es más fuerte- dijo él con una sonrisa y un tono de autosuficiencia

-Te equivocas…- dijo ella

-Tengo el nivel más avanzado de Sharingan niña…- le dijo él en el mismo tono que antes solo que con algo de irritación.

-no lo creo…- dijo ella de nuevo, con la misma tranquilidad

-Tú no podrías tener uno mayor-dijo el cruzándose de brazos –porque si existiera un ser tan débil e inferior no lo podrían tener- dijo con un aire de superioridad

-Hmp…- respondió ella mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura, le estaba molestando que la degradaran de esa manera, la verdad no le gustaba que le trataran asi, entonces con imaginarse la manera en que él se lo había dicho a su madre, y cuantas veces no se lo habría dicho antes, la furia le volvió a correr por las venas, y su verdadero poder salía a la luz.

-¿Qué es eso? O.o- dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro al ver como las aspas negras entre el rojo carmesí de los ojos de la muchacha empezaba desaparecer y quedaba un color rojo intenso

El pelinegro mayor observaba fijamente los ojos de la pelirrosa/negra, ella recordó todas las veces que su tío Hokague les contaba sobre sus aventuras, como relataba el hecho de que el Uchiha siempre creía a la pelirrosa inferior, la manera de superioridad y esa faceta de autosuficiencia que siempre tenía alrededor, que acababa de descubrir, les dijo que eran débiles y mucho más, pero ya vería, conforme pasaba eso sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros quedando al final en un vino tinto puro y nítido (imagínense los ojos de Hinata pero en vino tinto, asi sin pupilas ni nada)

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Sasuke mirando el extraño color de ojos de la chica

-el verdadero tope del Sharingan…- le dijo ella con la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia de el

-No puede ser mejor ¬¬- le dijo él a lo que sin darse cuenta estaba estampado contra un árbol, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había movido ni un palmo.

-Uchiha…- dio la chica comenzando una caminata lenta hacia el –este Sharingan… puede controlar o destruir cosas solo con dirigir una mirada- dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras se acercaba a él, al estar a por lo menos 8 metros de distancia dijo –sino observa.-

Dicho esta volteo su cara y miro un roca la cual se levanto de inmediato de la tierra, era una roca verdaderamente enorme, conforme la chica movía la cabeza (como levantándola) la piedra se iba moviendo, e iba ascendiendo al quedar veinte metros sobre el suelo estallo en miles de pedazos, se podría decir que se hizo simple polvo.

-No es… inferior…- dijo ella mientras le volvía dirigir la mirada se acerco a él lentamente tenía ganas de asesinarlo y de abrazarlo y no sabía a cual instinto obedecer –claro también puede hacer muchas cosas más…- dijo acercándose

-¿Cuál es ese nivel de Sharingan?- pregunto el pelinegro sin titubear y en un tono firme y serio, aunque por dentro estuviera realmente confundido

La chica se acerco hasta él y lo miro directo a los ojos para luego decirle…

-Kurainokoro Sharingan- dicho esto dirigió su mirada vino tinta y fulminante hacia las orbes negras, dirigiendo una orden mental con su Sharingan para adormecer al pelinegro

-¿Kurainokoro Sharingan?- se pregunto a sí mismo en un susurro antes de caer en la oscuridad…

**Continuará…**


	3. Cap III: Actualmente Konoha

Cap III: Actualmente Konoha.

Un par de jóvenes se estaban aproximando a la entrada de Konoha, venían discutiendo por estupideces como un buen par de hermanos, mientras la chica cargaba en la espalda como si fuera un costal de papas a un pelinegro, se dirigían caminando a la oficina del Hokague, pero el que ellos hayan capturado al gran traidor de Konoha debía permanecer en secreto por un tiempo, asi que evadieron a los guardias de la entrada y pasaron desapercibidos hasta la oficina del Hokague…

Toc, Toc, Toc (tocan la puerta u.u)

-Pase- se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado

-Hola Tío Naruto n.n- saludo el ojiverde al entrar

-Hola Kenji, me vinieron a avisar sobre la pequeña interrupción en el camino… me imagino que lidiaron con eso- dijo el viendo a Kenji y buscando a Koizumi con la mirada aunque disimuladamente

-Sí, nos fue mejor de lo que crees ^^- dijo Kenji con una gran sonrisa

-Y… Los reportes…- dijo el rubio… luego buscaría a Koizumi

-Bueno, mandamos al resto del grupo con los rollos hacia la arena…-

-Sí, ya me llego un mensaje de Suna de parte de ellos, dice que están bien… quiero saber los resultados del enfrentamiento-

-Pues… nos dejaron un regalito ^^- dijo haciendo un lado frente al rubio, el cual levanto una ceja –pasa Koizumi- la chica ojijade se abrió paso en la sala seguido de su llamado, el rubio no podía creer lo que veía en la espalda de la chica… acaso era… era…

-Sasuke…- musito el rubio que no salía de la impresión…

-Asi es…- dijo fríamente Koizumi mientras soltaba el cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro y lo ponía en un mueble

-Mmm, me pueden traer un reporte más tarde si quieren… por ahora quiero hablar con su madre…-

-¿Dónde está Oka-san? La quiero ver ^^- dijo Kenji

-Ustedes vayan a dar una vuelta y a descansar, pero yo seré el que le de esta noticia primero a su madre- dijo el rubio –Los felicito por volver en solo dos días y medio, podrán hacer su fiesta aquí y con paz ^^-

-No mucha que se diga¬¬- dijo la chica en un tono frio mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro inconsciente

-en fin…- dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba resignadamente

-¿Quiénes no están en misión?- pregunto la chica con un tono semi-interesado mientras veía al rubio

-Mmm, Horuto, Nahari, Sayone llega hoy en la noche… Shikumo llegara luego y… creo que hoy debe llegar…-

-Buenos Días Lord Hokague- dijo un chico castaño entrando por la puerta del despacho

-Neonshi-kun…- susurro para sí misma la ojijade

-Ah Neonshi… dame tu reporte- le dijo el rubio a lo que el chico castaño le entrego el reporte y el rubio lo leía con atención.

-Para solo tener 17 en verdad eres aplicado…- dijo mientras observaba todo con atención para luego volverlo a mirar fijamente-bien chico tienes una semana libre… ahora pueden retirarse… el- dijo señalando al pelinegro inconsciente-se queda conmigo… -

-Muy bien… nos retiramos- dijo fríamente la chica mientras miraba de reojo al castaño y salía… a su amor secreto

-Cualquier misión urgente me avisa Lord Hokague- dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia

-Por supuesto…- le dijo él y antes de que el chico saliera le dijo –Neonshi habrá una reunión Hyuuga y tu padre te quiere para ordenar todo mas tardar en unas horas-

-Está bien- dijo el chico ojiperla y sin más salió de ahí buscando con la vista la ojijade

-Sakura- dijo una enfermera acercándose a la ninja

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la pelirrosa, la cual vestía un pantalón verde hasta el medio muslo del lado derecho y cinco dedos debajo de las caderas de lado izquierdo, su camisa era sin mangas de rache al frente blanca con el circulo de los Haruno en verde, (como la de shippuden pero con los colores que ya dije) llevaba unos guantes sin dedos blancos con los codos señalados en verde, sus botas de kunoichi verdes hasta las rodillas y su banda de Konoha de cinta blanca como un cintillo y el pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas de color verde. Para ser madre de sus hijos tenia buen cuerpo, parece que los años no le pasaran. (Otra Tsunade ¬¬U)

-El Hokague la solicita- dijo la chica

-Está bien…- dijo mientras desaparecía en una ráfaga de pétalos de Sakura

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- dijo la pelirrosa entrando por la puerta, sabía muy bien que al rubio no le gustaba que entrara de una vez al estilo Kakashi

-Hola Sakura- dijo una voz grave y fría, esa no era de Naruto, la reconoció al instante y giro la vista hacia el lugar de origen de la voz, al ver al pelinegro ahí se le congelo la sangre

-Sasuke… kun…- murmuro la pelirrosa aun en estado de shock

-Se despertó antes de tiempo- dijo el rubio en un suspiro –Sakura pasa- dijo a lo que la pelirrosa salió de sus pensamientos y se encamino en paso firme ignorando la presencia del pelinegro

-¿Quién lo trajo?- dijo en voz firme mas no gritando mientras señalaba a sasuke

-Kenji y Koizumi- dijo simplemente el rubio con una media sonrisa a lo que la pelirrosa simplemente abrió los ojos por la impresión y luego media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué apsara con él?- dijo la pelirrosa aparentemente más tranquila mientras miraba a Sasuke

-Pues… estoy pensando que… como se avecina la guerra con el país del arroz, el nos podría ayudar a cambio del perdón…-

-Yo no pienso volver- dijo seriamente el pelinegro a lo que la pelirrosa no hizo más que reír sonoramente al igual que el rubio -¿Qué es tan chistoso?-

-es que no es que quieras… o no quieras… simplemente si te vas a ir te sometemos a una linda sesión de Kurainokoro Sharingan…- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de ironía

-¿Kurainokoro Sharingan?- se pregunto a si mismo

-Te lo explicaremos más tarde- dijo el rubio mirando a Sasuke

-Bueno…- dijo él en un suspiro de resignación en verdad estaba cansado, antes de luchar con los gemelos había luchado con ninjas de la aldea de la nieve y no estaba en condiciones de oponerse

-Sakura…-la aludida volteo-Llevaras a Sasuke a tu casa, se quedara ahí- la pelirrosa primero lo fulmino con la mirada para luego calmarse un poco y mirar fijamente a Naruto

-Está bien… solo espero que Koizumi no se lo tome mal- finalizo con una sonrisa de medio lado y Sasuke hizo una mueca

-Bien… váyanse retirando…- dijo mientras que Sakura ya estaba por salir –Sakura espera a sasuke afuera un momento que debo terminar de hablar con él-

-está bien- dijo la pelirrosa mientras salía del despacho

-Sasuke…- empezó diciendo el rubio –Esos chicos que te vencieron son tus hijos… si y también los de Sakura…-

-Pero yo… yo y Sakura- decía el pelinegro con cara de confusión

-Bueno veremos qué pasa contigo luego de hoy… mañana vendrás conmigo a las 9:00 am… te quiero aquí hay algo importante que hacer…- le dijo con un tono autoritario lo cual de cierta forma le causo risa a Sasuke – ¿De qué te ríes?¬¬- le dijo el rubio

-Mmm no, mas bien, de que ya se te quito lo dobe-

-Sí pero a ti no se te quita lo teme ¬¬-

-por lo que veo no se te fue del todo Usuratonkashi ¬¬-

-No me digas asi Sasuke-teme ¬¬-

-Dobe- dijo subiendo el tono de voz

-Baka-dijo más alto

-¡Usuratonkashi!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en un grito

-¡Ya paren los dos!- dijo la pelirrosa con una venita en la frente entrando en el despacho

-¡El empezó!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo señalando al otro

-¡No me importa quien empezó esto se termina!- dijo mientras la vena se hinchaba mas -¡Ya tienen 33 años ¿Cuándo demonios piensan madurar?!- dijo mientras un aura roja empezaba a salir de su cuerpo

-Hi… Sakura-chan… tranquilízate- dijo el rubio con una gotaza en la cabeza

-Vámonos Sasuke…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras recuperaba la compostura y salía del despacho

-Las cosas sí que han cambiado…- dijo el pelinegro cuando salieron y recorrían Konoha, mientras caminaban el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que se acercaban al barrio Uchiha

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo el no pudiendo creer lo que creía que venia

-Al barrio "Nishuge" –

-¿Nishuge?-

-Sí, es uno que esta frente al barrio uchiha, la verdad parece normal pero ahí solo viven ninjas de elite que se encargan de proteger el Barrio Uchiha, todos los de la Raíz y AMBU viven ahí, es decir la mayoría…-

-Aah entonces ustedes viven ahí…- se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro

-No exactamente…- dijo ella acelerando un poco el paso adelantando al pelinegro, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto en seguirla moverse a su lado, desde atrás observaba su figura, se veía muy, muy bien… -Por aquí…- dijo la chica mientras se detenían frente a una gran puerta que decía "Nishuge".

-Permiso… el viene conmigo- le dijo la pelirrosa a un par de AMBUS que se encontraba custodiando una especie de puerta

-Pase Sakura-sama y…- dijo el guardia mirando al pelinegro el cual simplemente dijo

-Uchiha Sasuke- con esto se dispuso a seguir a la pelirrosa mientras el AMBU aun no se creía lo que acababa de oír ¿Uchiha?

-Ya casi llegamos…- dijo ella mientras caminaba por una calle vacía

-Este es…- dijo sasuke mientras una gran cantidad de recuerdos y todo lo demás se le vino a la mente

-Si Sasuke…- dijo la pelirrosa –Este es el Barrio uchiha…-

-Pero… ¿Por qué vives tu aquí?- le dijo él mientras miraba con atención el sector, este estaba completamente vacío, simplemente se podía observar por un lado un gran, muy grande edificio y mas allá lo que parece una casa

-Porque soy la madre de un par de Uchihas- dijo ella mientras lo miraba y se fijo en como el pelinegro observaba detenidamente el gran edificio –Ese edificio es del nuevo escuadrón AMBU Uchiha-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo el Uchiha -¡¿Quién lo comanda?!-

-Aun no se inaugura… lo hará en… una semana más o menos…-

-¿Cuándo?- dijo él, ya que quería una fecha concreta

-El 22 de Julio-

-Esa es la fecha de…-

-Del cumpleaños de Koizumi y de Kenji…- dijo ella

-¿Ellos se ocuparan?-

-Asi es… pero como ya estás aquí supongo que Naruto te pondrá a ti también, aunque por lo de la traición seguro que te pone de AMBU… o algo por el estilo-

-Claro…- dijo él mientras examinaba de nuevo el sector y detecto un pequeño parque -¿Y eso?- dijo señalándolo

-Es un parque…- dijo ella –o plaza como lo quieras llamar… es que hay muchos AMBUS que cuando son jóvenes necesitan un lugar a donde ir… pero con esto de la personalidad apartada necesitan espacio propio, y pues habían grandes extensiones de tierra por aquí…- dijo ella

-Ya veo…- dijo él mientras le echaba otra revisada con la mirada, en eso pudo notar algo muy singular… era… ¿una pareja?... si pero… la chica le parecía conocida, inconscientemente detuvo la caminata y Sakura al no escuchar los pasos del pelinegro siguiéndola se detuvo y se enfoco en aquello que él veía

-Hmmm… Kenji vendrá en un rato…- dijo la pelirrosa para sí misma

-¿Hmp?- le "pregunto" el pelinegro

-Esa es Koizumi… y ese es Neonshi… Kenji está en desacuerdo con eso porque aparte que él es dos años mayor, tiene cierta rivalidad con el Hyuuga… ellos son pareja… pero en secreto solo yo lo sé… frente a todos ella actúa como que aun no son nada, solo esperan el momento para poder salir a la luz…- dijo ella normalmente mientras se encaminaba a la casa –Sasuke no te quedes ahí…-

-Hn…- dijo el pelinegro sin quitar el ojo de la pareja que conversaba entre risas y sonrisas

-No seas celoso padre…- dijo la pelirrosa con una risa contenida a lo que el pelinegro se contuvo a fulminarla con la mirada –Aquí es…- dijo ella mientras se detenía frente a la gran casa y abría la puerta principal, el pelinegro miraba la casa de un lado a otro sin creérselo todo

-Esta es…- dijo él mientras miraba la casa y su interior

-Veras… por ser ellos Uchiha y tus hijos tenían el derecho sobre esta casa… como tú eras traidor no tenias el derecho de reclamar la propiedad de la casa… asi que el Hokague nos la dio y nos permitió construir la base de la nueva fase AMBU Uchiha, en eso estamos trabajando…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Ya veo… -dijo el-¿Dónde dormiré?-

-Por aquí…- dijo mientras se encaminaba a una de las habitaciones de la parte superior, Sasuke examinaba la casa con la mirada, estaba ordenada y muy limpia, al parecer se mantenía el orden, eso le gustaba bastante, se puso a pensar en la vida de sus hijos en ese lugar… dios fueron 15 años que no estuvo al lado de ellos… siendo su padre… tuvo la oportunidad de ser padre y comportarse como tal y no la aprovecho pero… ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cuándo estuvieron el y Sakura? Esas preguntas le rondaban por la mente una y otra vez

Mientras caminaban la pelirrosa también iba metida en sus pensamientos, sin emitir palabra alguna al igual que el adulto a su lado, y es que en verdad no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario les daba a los dos la oportunidad de pensar por un mínimo rato, ahora que se fijaba llevaban un ritmo lento peor que importaba… miraba de reojo a sasuke, la verdad que la madurez físico no se le veía nada mal, pareciera que no envejeciera, lo único que se notaba era su pecho mejor formado y mas fornido, parte de sus facciones ciertamente mas varoniles que anteriormente…

Entre pensamientos por un lado y por el otro llegaron a la puerta de la habitación en la que se quedaría en pelinegro de ahora en adelante…

-Esta será tu habitación…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras entraba, la habitación estaba limpia había una cama individual tendida con un armario, era una habitación realmente básica, mas lo que no se fijo ninguno de los dos era de la alfombra resbaladiza que se encontraba en el suelo, la pelirrosa, la cual iba delante, se resbalo primero y en un intento por mantenerse de pie se tomo de la camisa de Sasuke, quien al estar desprevenido se movió unos pasos hasta sin querer el también resbalarse con la misma alfombra, quedando asi el encima de ella

-Ittae- exclamo la pelirrosa al caer con los ojos cerrados, al escuchar un gruñido de dolor de otra parte, fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos jades para encontrarse con una oscura mirada que empezaba a abrirse al igual que la suya, al quedarse mirando tan cerca la pelirrosa se sonrojo inmediatamente –Sa-Sasuke-kun- susurró débilmente ese hombre por más que pasaran los años… no le dejaba de gustar…

-Sakura…- susurro él mientras se perdía en la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos jade, se acercaba más lentamente, su respiración era una sola y sus bocas estaban sumamente cerca, al moverse un poco se puso apreciar un roce que hizo pasar una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de la ojijade, la cual por inercia puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, lo quería, lo ansiaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba…

El tomo suavemente el rostro de la chica fundiéndose en un dulce y delicado beso, dando a los dos un exquisito sabor de la reliquia ajena, un montón de sensación exploradas en la sola expresión de un beso, un mar de sabores de experiencias y de recuerdos…

-Lo recuerdo todo- dijo el pelinegro de repente al separar el beso a lo que la pelinegra lo miro atónita y confundida

-recordar… ¿qué?...- dijo ella

-Ellos tienen razón… yo… yo me acosté contigo… ellos son mis hijos… no es mentira… ya lo recuerdo…- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Cómo asi?...- dijo ella para ser parada por otro dulce beso –no entiendo…- dijo en medio del beso –Sasuke- dijo pero él no contestaba, la curiosidad la carcomía asi que lo empujo con su fuerza sobre humana, quedando el sentado frente a ella -¿Qué recuerdas?

-Te lo diré…- dijo cogiendo aire para contar la historia…

**Continuará…**


	4. Cap IV: Justificación, con Cierta Ayuda

Cap IV: Justificación, con Cierta Ayuda

-Te lo diré…- dijo cogiendo aire para contar la historia…

**Historia:** (será contada como el resto del fic, no exactamente como se lo dice Sasuke, sino sería muy raro que el dijera "pelirrosa" y "pelinegro" y todo eso)

Era un 12 de Octubre, el sol brillaba con especial resplandor mientras un pelinegro lo observaba atento desde la copa de un árbol…

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños Sakurita…- susurró el pelinegro sin poder sacarse a la pelirrosa de la mente –te iré a visitar…- se volvió a decir con una media sonrisa (okey, yo se que el cumpleaños de Sakura no es en esta fecha, asi como sé que el de sasuke no es el 12 de julio sino el 23, pero aquí las cosas deben ir asi ò.ó)

Empezó a emprender su camino, en menos de un día ya estaría en Konoha, pero segura ya seria de noche, eso era perfecto, necesitaba verla, saber como estaba, y más que todo ahora en su cumpleaños número 18, el cumpliría los 19 el año siguiente…

Una pelirrosa se encontraba en una "pequeña" fiesta con sus amigos, todos le hablaban y reina con ella, bailaban, bebían y comían muy alegres, ella lo pasaba muy bien entre la colorida aunque a la vez oscura fiesta, pero sin embargo en el fondo de su alma, tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver… ese sería su mejor regalo de cumpleaños, lo que no tenía en mente era… el hecho de que se cumpliera…

Salió del salón de fiesta en el que había pasado su cumpleaños con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas ya que el licor le había afectado un poco, para su fortuna sabia cuando parar, y había parado en el momento justo, estaba algo mareada y con sueño, pero consciente de lo que hacía, asi que con facilidad se movió por las solitarias y oscuras noches, por no nombrar el terrible frio que hacía, debía usar unas buenas cobijas esa noche, iba directo a su casa sin saber el regalo que le esperaba en ese momento…

Metió al llave de la puerta por tercera vez y entro, al entrar cerró la puerta y se apoyo de espalda en ella, puso una mano en su cabeza y empezó a emitir un chakra azul, con esto su expresión empezó a cambiar, ya estaba mucho mejor, no sentía los efectos del alcohol ni nada por el estilo, aunque si el de cansancio, quería irse a dormir de una vez pero no conto con…

-Buenas Noches Sakurita…- esa voz…- Feliz…- esa persona…-Cumpleaños…-

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…- susurro incrédula mirando el suelo, al subir la mirada se encontró con las oscuras orbes de sasuke el cual la miraba desde las escaleras, en menos de un minuto el estaba frente a ella, muy, muy cerca

-Parece que estaban de fiesta y no me invitaron- le dijo él mientras tomaba con su mano muy delicadamente la mejilla de la chica, ella cerró los ojos levemente ante su caricia pero dos segundos después retiro su mano con dureza y se separo de el

-¡Tú fuiste el que se fue de aquí y nos abandono! ¡No nos das ni pista de ti, nos dices que nos vayamos, que te dejemos, ¿y ahora vienes a aparecerte de la nada diciendo que no te invite a mi fiesta?!- le grito ella señalándolo con el dedo índice –Que cínico Sasuke- le dijo ella, el dibujo media sonrisa y se acerco a ella de nuevo, esta vez la tenia abrazada de su cintura y de su nuca

-Has cambiado Sakura…- le dijo el –Y ahora no estás bien... estas MUY bien… se nota que ya no eres esa niña tonta… eres ahora muy fuerte… y lo acabo de comprobar…- le dijo el ella le dirigió una mirada de confusión pero él en cambio le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios

-Sa… Sasu… Sasuke…- susurraba la pelirrosa entre el beso, su mente le decía que parara que se detuviera, que llevara a ese traidor a su cruz en ese momento, pero su corazón, cuerpo e instinto, le decía que correspondiera… que estuviera junto a ese hombre que tantas veces había arrancado lagrimas y risas de su ser… que tantos sonrojos había robado, al igual que había sido protagonista de tantos sueños y deseos…

-Sakura…- le susurro el al oído, su aliento chocaba contra la piel del cuello de la chica, ella se estremeció ligeramente, el movió su mano hasta su espalda y con cuidado, casi pidiendo permiso, la acaricio, ella hecho un poco su cabeza para atrás y luego de sentir esa caricia bajar un poco mas se apoyo en el hombro de él, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y dio un ligero asentamiento respondiendo a una petición muda pero audible… muy audible…

El pelinegro la tomo en brazos como a una pequeña bebe mientras se besaban y la ubio a su habitación, al llegar los dos se tumbaron encima de la cama, él encima de ella, empezó a besar tiernamente sus carnosos y rosados labios, el beso era suave y lento pero se convertía en uno fogoso y lleno de pasión, ella revolvía sus cabellos negros y rebeldes con euforia, lo cual excitaba al pelinegro…

Comenzó a descender por su cuello dejando un delicado rastro de besos, bajo un poco mas hasta donde empezaba su top verde, lo fue retirando dejando a la pelirrosa con un sujetador de encaje negro, al igual que la mini fala que portaba, beso sus pechos por encima de la tela sacando unos suspiros por parte de la pelirrosa…

Quito el sujetado de la chica y empezó a besar el perfil de su cuerpo hasta subir a uno de sus pechos, lo tomo con la mano y lo introdujo en su boca, formaba un interminable juego entre el peso de la chica y su lengua, lo movía y lo retorcía, jugaba con él a su antojo y la hacia sentir a ella sensaciones simplemente espectaculares…

El pezón se endureció y él lo saco un momento de su boca para rodearlo con besos y luego soplar un poquito de viento frio sobre él, lo cual hizo que la ojiverde retuviera el aire por algunos momentos, ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, no había alcohol en estos momentos que gobernara en sus sentidos, pero esa era una de las cosas que ella anhelaba con su Sasuke, el tomo su otro pezón y jugaba con él, a ella le encantaba, y es que ya no era una niña, y ya no tenía una manera muy sana de soñar con el amor de su vida…

El termino su trabajo y subió de nuevo a buscar el sabor que tanto ansiaba de nuevo, había soñado varias veces con ella, al parecer si la amaba o quizás más, pero en ese momento solo debía disfrutar de la mujer que tenia debajo suyo, la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, embriagaba sus sentidos, lo hacía soñar y a veces pensar sin sentido, le hacía perder el sentido común y lo hacía distraerse con solo su respiración o los latidos de su corazón…

Se dieron un beso ardiente lleno de pasión e increíblemente de amor, ella empezó a sacar la camisa del chico y él le daba paso, le dejaba hacerlo, quería que ella lo hiciera, el beso fue interrumpido un momento por la camisa del chico que salía de su lugar y terminaba en algún lugar del piso de la habitación, se volvieron a besa y una mano del chico bajo por el cuerpo de la ojijade hasta llegar a su muslo, lo acaricio por la parte externa e interna, hasta llegar a la braga de la chica y tocar su intimidad por encima de la tela…

Ella emitió un sonoro suspiro y el sonrió de medio lado sin mostrar los dientes, bajo por el cuerpo de la chica con un recorrido de besos intensos e incluso chupones, se divirtió besando constantemente el vientre de la chica y metiendo de vez en cuando su lengua n el ombligo de esta, toda ella le encantaba, mientras besaba su vientre sus manos bajaron la falda de la chica y subieron hasta su espalda, la acariciaban con locura y pasión mientras que ella suspiraba y emitía unos muy leves gemidos…

Subió a su rostro y la beso de nuevo, ella aprovecho este momento para deshacerse de los pantalones del chico, los bajo y al hacerlo pudo sentir la erección sobresaliente del mismo, se sonrojo notablemente pero no fue percibido por el pelinegro el cual la besaba con los ojos cerrados, tomo el miembro del chico por encima de la tela y lo acaricio, haciendo que el pelinegro rompiera levemente el beso y suspirar, empezó a masajearlo un poco mas y los suspiros aumentaban su intensidad…

Lo despojo de su ropa interior y empezó a masajear con mayor fuerza al miembro del pelinegro, este gimió y al ver como la pelirrosa se movía en dirección a su pene la detuvo y la volvió a acostar con firmeza en la cama, si ella continuaba no podría aguantar más y no la dejaría a ella disfrutar, asi que al estar ella acostada empezó a bajar hasta la liga de las bragas negras, jugó con ella un rato y la bajo con los dientes, al terminar de sacarla volvió a subir en un camino de besos desde el tobillo hasta la parte interna del muslo y llegando al sexo de la chica…

Empezó a besar la húmeda parte de la chica y a jugar con ella, su lengua paseaba de arriba abajo, en busca de su punto crucial y especifico, mientras tanto dos escurridizos dedos pasaron por la intimidad de la chica hasta llegar a su entrada, estos al entrar causaron en ella una ligera sensación de dolor, pero en menos de un minuto se había acostumbrado a esos dos, sin contar el ultimo que se unió, estos empezaron a embestirla y a dar vueltas en su interior, mientras que el pelinegro buscaba con insistencia ese punto que quería tocar de la chica…

Al encontrar por fin el clítoris, el pelinegro ocupo su lengua en el, lo presionaba y lo chupaba, además de que apretaba más fuertemente sus dedos contra la entrada de la chica, ella no podía mas de tanto placer, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría y se volvería polvo, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y empezó a revolver sus cabellos negros con fuerza mientras se curvaba, estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados por el gran placer que sentía, sentía como un remolino de cosas se venían en su vientre, justo donde sentía un inusual calor y algo que lo llenaba, en ese momento el pelinegro con su otra mano pellizco el clítoris haciéndolo resaltar notablemente y lo movía con la punta de su lengua, ahí la pelirrosa se curvo fuertemente para luego caer casi sin aire, dando un gemido fuerte y sonoro, seguido por un largo suspiro y el derrame como prueba de su primer orgasmo…

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, había llegado al punto que quería, tomo lo que pudo de ella y dio una última y húmeda caricia por el sexo de ella, ya estaba todo en su lugar, al ver el sonrojo y las expresiones de la chica, aparte de sus temblorosas manos y titubeante cuerpo supo que era virgen, asi que la haría disfrutar como no tenía idea, subió a darle un beso y ella le recibió y correspondió con euforia, se ubico entre sus piernas y empezó a penetrarla muy suavemente, pero tenía la duda de si continuar o no al ver la cara de dolor de la chica…

-Hazlo rápido… asi dolerá menos… supongo…- le dijo la chica en un susurro entrecortado

-Está bien… n te preocupes… estoy aquí contigo…- le dijo él en ese momento entro en ella de una sola y rápida vez, ella contuvo el aire mientras que el se quedo quieto, la abrazo con más fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo, su cachete y el de ella pegaban, y gracias a esto pudo sentir como una delicada lagrima rodaba por el rostro de la chica, subió su mirada y lo que pudo ver fue a la pelirrosa llorando débilmente con una mueca de dolor, la beso dulcemente en los labios y acaricio su mejilla, empezó a besar sus ojos su rostro, su mejilla, su cuello, su frente, su nariz y sus labios, para hacer que el momento no fuera tan doloroso, en un momento la expresión de la chica cambio de una de dolor a una de placer…

-Sa-Sasuke…- dijo ella

-¿Hm?- pregunto el que no se había dado cuenta del cambio de expresión de la chica, sino que solo disfrutaba de estar dentro de ella de esa manera, aunque su miembro latiera pidiendo más, el disfrutaba de ese abrazo y de sentirse dentro suyo

-…- ella no respondió simplemente acumulo un poco de fuerza en su cuerpo y movió las caderas simulando una embestida, lo cual hizo que gimiera muy levemente, en ese momento el pelinegro la comprendió y le dio un fogoso beso mientras empezaba a embestirla suavemente

-Sakura…- suspiro el pelinegro mientras que sentía como su miembro salía y entraba cada vez más rápido de la pelirrosa

-Ahh… Sa-Sasuke… Sasu-Sasuke-kun… Ahh... Ahh- gemía sin control la pelirrosa –n-no pares… Ahh-

-n-no lo hare...- dijo él con una media sonrisa ¿creía que el pararía? En ese caso estaba muy mal, lo que sentía en ese momento lo hacía pisar las nubes, sentía como las paredes de la pelirrosa lo acogían y como su frágil cuerpo se curvaba y recibía las ondas de placer con cada embestida, el calor que compartían contrarrestaba en su totalidad las corrientes de frio que entraban por la ventana

-Ahh ¡Sasuke!- grito la pelirrosa al sentir como las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y rápidas, el ya había perdido el control, ya no podía ser tan lento se moriría, se empezó a mover salvajemente dentro de ella, arrancándole descontrolados gritos, las caderas de la pelirrosa eran sujetadas por el pelinegro el cual ahora estaba arrodillado penetrándola, ella recibía esas poderosas embestidas con placer, aunque sintiera que no volvería a respirar en los siguientes años de su vida, ese momento era el mejor

-Sakura…- gimió el mientras la embestía fuertemente, en ese momento por un arranque de pasión la sujeto desde la espalda y la levantó quedando ella sentada encima del sexo del chico, la empezó a subir y bajar con las manos en su cadera para controlarla, el ritmo era rápido y acelerado, muy salvaje, el respiraba entrecortadamente sobre el pecho de ella, mientras ella estaba ligeramente curvada con la cabeza hacia atrás, con la respiración quedada y emitiendo fuertes gemidos con el nombre del hombre que en este momento la embestía con fuerza, ella tenía sus manos en la cabeza de este y al acariciaba con fuerza, mientras el pene de él ya estaba a punto de llegar a penetrar por completo toda la capacidad de la pelirrosa…

-¡Ahh!- gimieron fuertemente los dos al llegar al orgasmo, un orgasmo compartido y que los llevo al cielo por unos minutos de vista nublada y sentidos perdidos, ella cayo sobre su hombro y él se derramo dentro de ella, se movió un poco y los dos cayeron acostados en la cama, el acaricio su mejilla mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en los ojos, el salió de ella y la tomo por la cintura, sabía que debía irse, que debía salir de ahí en ese momento, que era peligroso que se quedara ahí tanto tiempo, pero no lo pudo evitar, quería tenerla junto a él y pasar por uno de los mejores sueños que haya tenido en su vida

La pelirrosa despertó de uno de los mejores sueños de su vida, había tenido muchos parecidos pero ese era el sueño mas realista que había tenido hasta el momento, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el borde de su cama, intento moverse pero algo la retenía desde atrás, al voltear pudo observar la pacifica cara del pelinegro, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, entonces ese no era un sueño… entonces sasuke de verdad estaba ahí con ella… y ella se le había entregado en... verdad…

Aunque no le molestaba, asi que se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él y se le acerco mas, se dio un reposo en su pecho y dio un profundo suspiro, lo primero que pudo sentir de este suspiro fue una mano que acariciaba con paz su cabello y como un beso era dado en su frente…

-Bueno días…- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba mas al fornido y níveo pecho… era que simplemente… no lo quería perder… quería detener el tiempo para poder tener siempre en su memoria ese divino calor…

-buenos días…- le dijo él con media sonrisa acariciando su cabello… demonios la extrañaría demasiado… acababa de confirmar que en efecto la quería… la amaba… y demasiado…

-Sasuke-kun… ¿te tienes que ir verdad?- le dijo ella en un tono triste mientras levantaba su cristalina mirada hacia el ojinegro, el cual asintió muy levemente y ella empezó a llorar, él la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-No creo que me pueda estar mucho tiempo sin verte… Sakura… te Amo… no he dejado de pensar en ti mi molestia… estas todos los días ne mis pensamientos y no te puedo sacar… te volveré a ver… eso júralo…- le dijo mientras le besaba de nuevo la frente para volver a sus labios. En ese momento un ave mensajera llego a la ventana de Sakura y esta se paró a recoger el mensaje

-Han sido detectadas presencias cerca de Konoha muy peligrosas, vienen buscando algo porque en estos momentos no hay aviso, registraremos toda la aldea, te necesitaremos al frente ANBU Sakura, atte. Tsunade- leyó en voz alta la pelirrosa, levanto la mirada del papel y vio que al frente suyo estaba el pelinegro, se abalanzo encima de él en un abrazo fuerte y cálido

-No te olvidare…- le dijo él al terminar de vestirse, le dio un beso en su frente y desapareció con una corriente de aire, la pelirrosa al verlo desvanecerse lloro con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ahora sí que sería imposible el hecho de poder olvidarlo

El pelinegro apareció frente al equipo Taka y Madara, quienes lo buscaban, a todas las preguntas respondió con un "Hmp" y salió directo a la guarida, los días restantes iba a Konoha o mantenía contacto, estaba enamorado y no lo podía evitar, pero esto lo desconcentraba en sus entrenamientos con Madara, el cual percibía la falta de atención del ojinegro, llevaba una semana yéndola a ver y últimamente la chica estaba algo débil y con mucha hambre, aparte de los mareos y desmayos que el entraban de repente, esto hacia que las dudas abarcaran el cuerpo del pelinegro por todas partes, pero sin confirmación por ningún lado, estaba totalmente desconcentrado además de ido a cada rato, Madara por curiosidad lo metió al principio de la segunda semana en una sala oscura lo sentó en una silla y lo metió en su Sharingan…

Busco entre sus recuerdos desde la primera vez, vio todo lo que le había pasado el pelinegro y al ver como la chica se desmayaba continuamente y le daban antojos repentinos se alarmo, sabía lo que vendría y si ella confirmaba lo que él pensaba Sasuke, su gran arma, lo abandonaría con su venganza, tomo la decisión de borrar su memoria, al salir de ahí el pelinegro contestaba cosas como "¿Qué paso?", pero para la fortuna de Madara el pelinegro no volvió a salir de ahí ni a desconcentrarse tanto, aunque aun estaba mal, asi que una noche entro a su habitación para registrar mejor su subconsciente….

El pelinegro soñaba con la noche que tuvo con la pelirrosa, soñaba con sus desmayos y de cómo sería una familia con ella, Madara no podía con la rabia que crecía dentro de él en contra de esa chiquilla, aunque haya podido borrar el recuerdo de que el hecho fue real, el pelinegro no lo podía sacar de su mente, y aun perduraba en su cuerpo asi fuera como un sueño, desde ese día le dio menos libertad, menos tiempo, ya no podría salir a ninguna costa, lo tenía siempre cerca, perder un arma de guerra como sasuke era realmente una gran estupidez…

Por otra parte la pelirrosa había conformado el hecho de su embarazo, primero le entro una gran felicidad, como Sasuke estaba viniendo a verla seguro que se lo diría, pero por otra parte le invadió la decepción ya que el llevaba dos días sin aparecerse por el lugar, seguro que algo le había pasado o la había olvidado, camino hacia su casa bajo los rojizos tonos del atardecer, lo más seguro es que le hubiera pasado algo… el no podría ser tan malo… ¿verdad?

Llego a su casa y subió a su habitación, al acostarse en su cama no pudo evitar abrazar su vientre y llorar sin consuelo alguno, lo ocultaría mientras pudiera pero después no podría mentir… a lo mejor le habían agarrado en una misión y lo habían encarcelado o tal vez estuviera malherido… o muerto… con esto lo único que logro fue llorar con un poco mas de intensidad, pero no debía llorar, debía ser fuerte, en el momento que se paró de su cama e forma muy decidida un ave mensajera llego a su ventana con un mensaje que decía que Akatsuki se avecinaba y que había mandado amenazas de lucha, se acomodo y se encamino a la entrada…

El pelinegro llego a la entrada de Konoha con el resto de los Akatsuki, Konan estaba encimad e sus grandes animales destruyendo todo lo que podía, Pein estaba en busca del Kyuuby y su equipo Taka se movía entre la calles, rastreando al Jinchuuriki del Kyuuby, el estaba encimad e una gran serpiente esperando a que Madara diera ordenes, la noche empezó a caer y el fuego ardía encima de los tejados de las casas en la aldea de Konoha, todos lo jounins peleaban insistentemente y para ese momento el observaba desde una rama, sintió como un kunai se dirigía hacia donde él estaba pero lo esquivo…

-¡Sal de ahí que se que te escondes!- le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, era la dueña de ese constante sueño que le parecía muy real pero a la vez tan bello que superficial…

-Sakura…- susurró el

-¡Baja de ahí o te bajo yo!- volvió a gritar el bajo y se encontró con la atónita mirada de la ojijade

-¿Qué ocurre ahora… se te fueron las agallas?- le dijo él, estaban bajo el cielo oscuro asi que no la podía observar muy bien, ni él a ella pero se reconocerían donde fuera, aparte de que las llamas encimad e los tejados de la aldea hacia que sus figuras se delinearan

-Sasuke… kun…- susurro ella sin podérselo creer, en el momento en el que pretendía acercarse hubo una gran explosión, los dos salieron corriendo a ver qué había ocurrido y se encontraron con el cuerpo sin vida de Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara y el cuerpo malherido de Madara y Pein –Naruto…- susurro la pelirrosa

-¿Naruto?- se pregunto asi mismo el pelinegro mientras movía mas su mirada y encontró al rubio con muchos golpes en su cuerpo y varias partes que le sangraban, su traje ANBU estaba rasgado por doquier y en ese momento caía de rodillas en el suelo

-Sasuke ayúdame a llevarlo…- le dijo la pelirrosa mientras empezaba a correr pero un brazo la tomo por la muñeca

-Sakura… no… debo estar con ellos… con ellos estoy... en esta aldea que produjo la muerte de mi clan… y esta aldea que me considera solo un vil traidor y asesino… a esta aldea no pertenezco… y sé que lo sabes…- dicho esto el pelinegro se puso delante de ella, no sabía porque pero deseaba besarla –Lo siento… pero me iré con… ellos…- le dijo con un dulce y rápido beso que anhelaba por alguna razón dentro de su ser –No cuentes con que nos volvamos a ver…- le dijo él cuando una de sus serpientes tenía el cuerpo de Madara y la otra el de Pein –Asi que Adiós…- le dijo él y desapareció de ahí rápidamente

-Sasuke… kun…- susurró la pelirrosa mientras una lágrima salía por su mejilla, pero inmediatamente el recuerdo de su amigo rubio se le vino a la mente corrió en su ayuda y lo llevo al hospital…

Los días pasaron y Naruto salió del hospital, al hacerlo le fue otorgado el puesto de Hokague por la gran protección que había ofrecido a Konoha, y por toda la fuerza empeñada, pero la pelirrosa seguía triste… Sasuke le había dicho que no volvería por nada a la aldea… ¿y ella?... ¿será que él no quería hijos?, entre tantas dudas transcurrieron los meses y ella no pudo ocultar la verdad de sus actos, su embarazo era notable y el rubio al saber el nombre del padre intento mantener la cabeza fría, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle las tierras Uchiha a ella y a sus hijos…

El pelinegro por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirrosa y en su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello, ese dulce beso con el que se despidió y en ese sueño que no lo abandonaba… ¿porque ese sueño le ronda una y otra vez por la mente? Es decir… había tenido varios sueños de ese estilo, pero ese se lo pasaba en su mente día y noche, las imágenes eran siempre las mismas y no lo dejaban en paz ni dos minutos…

**Fin de la Historia:**

-Asi que eso paso…- susurro la pelirrosa

-de haber sabido concretamente antes de tu embarazo… hubiera abandonado efectivamente a Madara… pero yo… debí haber vuelto de todas maneras… yo lo siento Sakura… en verdad lo lamento yo…- dijo el pelinegro pero recibió un fuerte abrazo

-Está bien… no fuiste tu… pero de todas maneras no te perdonare del todo… debes asumir retos como recuperar lo perdido…-

-Y lo hare- le dijo él a la pelirrosa con una media sonrisa… mientras en la puerta de la habitación

-Con que esa es la verdadera historia…- dijo una joven ojijade que miraba con atención

-Asi parece Onee-chan- le dijo su hermano el cual veía a su lado, los dos tenían activado el Kurainokoro Sharingan, para poder absorber lo que pudieran de los vagos recuerdos del pelinegro, pero esta versión de Sharingan era diferente, ya que anulaba todo efecto de un pasado Genjutsu que afectara con la memoria y hacia ve claramente los hechos…

-Bueno… deberíamos dejarlos en paz…- le dijo la ojijade al joven ojiverde, este asintió y se separaron de la puerta, con intenciones de caminar cada uno a su cuarto –Kenji… ¿Qué traes entre los pantalones?- le dijo la ojijade a su hermano el cual tenía un enorme bulto en su entrepierna

-Emmm pues nada, nada Jeje- le dijo él con una risita nerviosa, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro para salir corriendo a su habitación con la velocidad de la luz

-Chicos…- susurro la ojijade viendo el lugar por donde se había ido su hermano con una gran gotaza en la cabeza para después entrar a su habitación –si las cosas son asi…- dijo mientras se apoyaba en su puerta –tal vez les dé una ayudita a aquellos dos para que sean bien felices- termino diciendo –debo hacer un plan…- termino diciendo con media sonrisa

-¿Un plan?- dijo una voz desde alguna parte de la habitación, la ojijade se separó de la puerta y empezó a buscar con la vista y el seño fruncido, pero de repente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y empezaban a besar de manera única su cuello –No te estreses buscándome querida Koizumi… baja la guardia….-

**Continuará…**


	5. Cap V: El Sello I Parte

Cap V: El Sello… (I Parte)

-Eso a ti no te interesa…- dijo la chica mientras tranquilamente se sentaba en su cama

-Anda Koizumi-chan ¿no me tienes miedo?-

-Aparte de que no te tengo miedo sabes que esa técnica que usas para ocultar tu chakra y que solo te vea con el Sharingan no te permite luchar ni en Taijutsu…- le dijo ella sonriéndole en bula –Sabes que en cualquier momento aquí te detectarían Madara-

-Maldita niña, yo solo quiero que no me retengas a sasuke en este lugar, este no es su lugar y lo necesito ¿o es que todas las cosas que te he contado no te han servido?-

-Mmm… pues optare por creer mas en el o en lo que me cuenta mi madre, la verdad ya no te tengo nada de confianza ¡El ni siquiera sabía que Kenji y yo existíamos!-

-Eso es lo que les quiere hacer creer-

-Sabes que en cualquier momento llegara mi hermano porque él te puede sentir con el…- pero antes de terminar su frase Koizumi fue interrumpida por la puerta de su cuarto, la cual se abrió dando paso a su hermano el cual miraba con odio a Madara

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito?-

-No montes escenitas que sabes que se puede poner la cosa fea…- le dijo Madara

-No deberías estar aquí… si mama te ve se hará una grande… y la verdad no quiero escuchar mas de las cosas que dices, me he dado cuenta de que muchas son mentira-

-Ustedes me pueden ver por esa maldita técnica que llevan en la sangre, ese maldito Sharingan… pero saben que nadie me vera en verdad y que los creerán locos como hace dos años-

-no nos lo recuerdes… de todas maneras no te queremos por aquí…- le dijo la chica de manera fría y cortante

-¿En serio no?, pero si hace unos años les encantaba que les contara historias de su papi- les dijo en voz burlona Madara

-ya vete de aquí si no quieres que haga un escándalo- le dijo la chica retándolo con la mirada, Madara simplemente la miro un rato y después les dijo de una manera muy, muy cortante

-No se crean que esto se quedara asi, si él se queda aquí ustedes, todos morirán, necesito un arma de guerra y ustedes no me lo quitaran…-

-Puedes irte yendo- le dijo ya a punto de explotar Kenji

-Claro… hasta luego Koizumi, Kenji…- les dijo Madara antes de posicionarse en la ventana –Y como siempre eles he dicho… no olviden que son Uchihas… y no olviden lo que los marca como hijos de su padre…- dijo antes de realizar algunos sellos y desaparecer, en ese momento tras la ropa empezó a salir un brillo con una forma extraña, brillaba con intensidad mientras los dos chicos la tomaban con una mueca de increíble dolor

-ese maldito… me mintió… todo el tiempo…- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Si… tu siempre ele creíste tantas cosas que dijo de papá…- le dijo el –las versiones de mamá eran la que debías creer… las de ella-

-Yo intentaba creer en sus historias Kenji…- le dijo su hermana mientras se le aguaban los ojos –pero no lo podía hacer… no cuando la escuchaba llorar en las noches, no cuando su semblante cambiaba a tristeza cuando escuchaba que lo nombraban y que cada vez lo ocultaba con una sonrisa… no… no puedo- dijo ella empezando a llorar su hermano le dio un reconfortante abrazo tratando de pasarle fuerzas

-Ya… ya tranquila…-

-Kenji…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Me atormenta…- dijo ella encogiéndose en el pecho de su hermano mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos en manera de consolación

-¿Qué te atormenta…?-

-Madara… últimamente está en mis pensamientos… maneja mis sueños… esto está mal… algo me está haciendo…- le dijo ella mientras de sus ojos brotaban algunas lagrimas –en mis sueños… me intenta asesinar… incluso me ha… ha…- por la cara de horror de su hermana al recordar esos sueños el chico la comprendió y la abrazo mas

-Tranquila… son solo técnicas la verdad no te hace nada y lo sabes-

-Pero se siente demasiado real…- le dijo ella llorando, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Koizumi se abrió, dando paso a una sonriente Sakura, que al ver la escena que interpretaban sus hijos cambio de expresión y se dirigió hacia ellos con mucha, mucha preocupación

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto su madre mientras intentaba tomar el rostro de Koizumi para darle ella el consuelo que su hija necesitaba

-después te explico…- le dijo él mientras que su hermana iba dejando de llorar, al hacerlo se quedo extrañamente dormida, la acostaron en su cama y salieron de la habitación

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le cuestiono su madre

-Necesito… que este mi padre… esto nos interesa a los tres- dijo el

-Bien…- dijo ella para dirigirse a la habitación del moreno, le llamo y en ese momento bajaron hasta la sala en donde estaba Kenji sentado en el mueble con un semblante serio

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la madre

-Madara- respondió simplemente Kenji, a lo que sasuke se tenso y sorprendió

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- dijo Sasuke tomando interés en el tema y sentándose en el sofá frente a Kenji, cosa en la que lo igualo su mujer

-Ha estado invadiendo los sueños de Koizumi…-

-¿eso se puede hacer?- pregunto la madre algo sorprendida

-Es una técnica especial que se usa con el Sharingan más avanzado de todos, y aun asi se usa a su límite el nivel…- dijo el mayor

-Asi es… el problema es que le hace tanto daño en los sueños, que le causa un daño psicológico… esto la podría afectar luego porque está entrando más a menudo en su mente, y en algún momento terminará por dominarla… no podemos permitir eso…- dijo seriamente el chico a lo que los otros dos respondieron con una afirmación

-pero… ¿Cómo conocen ustedes de Madara?- dice el mayor

-el usa una técnica… solo lo podemos ver nosotros con el Kurainokoro… pero si tan solo hace un movimiento asi sea en Taijutsu lo descubrirían con facilidad… según lo que se eso se hace en un lugar apartado y con mucha concentración para luego invadir el lugar en el que desees entrar…-

-Asi que para eso se iba tan a menudo- dijo el mayor apretando los puños –él sabía que ustedes existían-

-Sí y también se tomo la molestia de contarnos algunas simpáticas anécdotas- dijo el chico con sarcasmo –pero ese no es el tema, tenemos que conseguir una manera de sellar la mente de Koizumi…-

-Hijo, ¿te acuerdas de la mujer que se ofreció a hacerlos mejorar el Kurainokoro?- le dijo la madre a su hijo el cual torció un poco su boca en una muestra de desagrado o desacuerdo

-Como olvidarla… pero no creo que lo necesitemos… de todas maneras no tengo idea de que quiere hacernos practicar… esto no es algo que se vea todos los días y dudo mucho que ella sepa hacer que nos mejore…-

-Tienen que ir, aun cuando lo usan mucho les hace daño y no tienen la cantidad de chakra suficiente para usarlo tanto… irán- dijo su madre para dar por zanjada la conversación

-Exactamente ¿Cómo obtuvieron ustedes el Kurainokoro?- cuestiono el mayor, y es que la duda de la procedencia de cuyo poder lo estaba matando

-Es por la combinación que se te ocurrió hacer- le dijo su hijo con una media sonrisa

-¿Combinación?-

-Mira Sasuke…- empezó diciendo la madre del menor –lo que ninguno de nosotros sabia era que hace años el clan Haruno y el Uchiha tuvieron prohibido verse o relacionarse, ya que el clan Haruno tenía una reacción negativa a toda acción del Uchiha… en una guerra en Konoha las sangres se mezclaron y se cristalizo… empezó a flotar en el aire mientras brillaba… dicen que fue alucinante-

-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Si…- empezó a decir su hijo –El clan Haruno no tiene un poder en especial, pero su sangre combinada con alguna descendencia como el Sharingan resulta en esto…-

-Impresionante…- dijo el mayor

-Si… aunque ese no es el tema yo creo que…- pero antes de dar su opinión la figura de Koizumi apareció por el umbral de la sala, pero estaba más pálida de lo común e incluso pareciera que estaba un poco sudada

-No se preocupen por mi… yo lo superare…- dijo la chica en un susurro, de repente sus ojos se cerraron y se desvaneció, para su suerte u hermano la tomo entre brazos y la acostó en el sofá

-Se desmayo…- dijo el chico mientras la acomodaba, luego acerco su mano a la frente de ella y la retiro de una vez –mamá está ardiendo en fiebre…-

-no puede ser…- dijo su mama –Sasuke de una vez trae hielo… yo iré a buscar los medicamentos, Kenji tenla bien agarrada por si ocurre algo-

-Si mama apúrate o será tarde…- le dijo él mientras que el Uchiha mayor algo confundido metía los hielos en una bolsa y llenaba un balde con agua fría

-Bien Kenji sostén esto- dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba a Kenji el balde de agua fría, tomo las pastillas y las metió a la fuerza por la boca de la menor mientras que una bolsa con hielo reposaba dándole en la frente, empezó a rodearla con sellos y diciendo cosas raras, en ese momento lo mismo que había brillado antes de que Madara se fuera volvió a brillar, traspasando tanto la ropa de Kenji como la de Koizumi, ambos se empezaban a retorcer del dolor.

Kenji se tomaba esa parte con las dos manos al igual que lo hacia Koizumi inconscientemente, Sasuke miraba todo sin decir nada y con algunas dudas, pero en un instante los dos pararon de emitir quejidos de dolor y de sostener esas partes brillosas, el brillo que emitían se volvió negro y la vista de los dos chicos se torno totalmente blanca.

-¿Q-Que ocurre?- le pregunto Sasuke a la madre de sus hijos

-es su marca… sus sellos tienen una especia de doble personalidad… pero es terrible definitivamente si no se detiene, cuando ellos la intentan mantener bajo control empiezan a tener fiebre y a perder poco a poco el oxigeno… una vez Koizumi casi muere…- le dijo ella

-vaya…- dijo él mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada a los gemelos, estos estaban con la misma mueca de dolor del principio, el oscuro brillo empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de los dos dando una extraña y reluciente sensación en la sala -¿Cuándo se detiene?-

-Cuando lleguen al punto en que ellos deciden…- dijo ella –debe estar a punto de llegar…- dijo al ver que la mirada de sus hijos se volvía gris –El momento es cuando los ojos los tienen negros…-

-…- el mayor simplemente observaba en silencio, pero un terrible dolor en su cuello lo hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos y encogerse en el piso sosteniendo la parte de donde sale el dolor, sentía como si su piel se quemara y su sangre se congelara, era sumamente extraño sin contar la contracción de su hombro.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?...- dijo Sakura muy preocupada mientras tomaba a sasuke y lo ponía en el lugar más cercano y donde lo pudiera apoyar -¡Sasuke!- grito ella mientras lo movía de un lado a otro, pero él no reaccionaba, por otra parte los chicos estaban culminando todo y en el momento que los chicos terminaron con lo que hacían el mayor reacciono y se levanto

-¿Qué fue eso…?- pregunto el mayor a su mujer

-No lo sé… pero debemos averiguarlo- dijo ella, se volteo para ver a sus hijos los dos estaban cara a cara bastante pálidos y con ojos de adormecimiento, ambos cayeron al piso sin conciencia –Tómale la temperatura y el pulso a Koizumi…- le dijo su mujer para luego salir corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Kenji

-Su temperatura es alta y su pulso se puede sentir…- le dijo el mayor a la madre mientras ella verificaba el estado de su hijo, el cual era el mismo que el de su hermana, los acomodaron en los muebles y fueron a servirse algo

-Tu… ¿Sabias algo sobre lo que hace Madara?...- le preguntó su mujer al mayor mientras el se servía un poco de te

-La verdad… no… nunca me menciono ni siquiera la existencia de unos hijos… pero ¿nunca se les ocurrió decir que Madara venía a verlos…?-

-Si… pero como nadie podía verlos creyeron que mentían o que incluso estaban enloqueciendo… nada mas Hinata, Naruto y yo les creemos… bueno sus amigos también pero no con ellos podemos hacer cambiar de opinión al consejo… yo creo que lo que tienen es miedo de que sea verdad que Madara este pisando Konoha-

-Para ellos representaría sin duda un gran riesgo…- dijo el mayor analizando todo lo que pasaría si Madara se mostrara a luz pública en la villa

-Sasuke… Madara te anda buscando… ¿volverás con él?...- le pregunto ella con su verde mirada llena de tristeza

-Me dijeron que me obligarían a quedarme… ¿no?- pregunto el

-Sí pero… aun asi sabes que si te quisieras ir Naruto te dejaría… después de todo es tu amigo…- le dijo ella bajando la mirada hacia su taza de té, él por su parte se levanto y la levantó a ella mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la apretaba a su cuerpo sosteniéndola de la cintura

-No creo que te deba dejar aquí… no de nuevo… no ahora que se la verdad… ahí si quedaría como un patán- le dijo él acariciando la pálida mejilla de la chica, por la cual empezaba a bajar una lagrima -¿Por qué lloras?- le cuestiono él mientras limpiaba la cristalina gota

-Porque soy tan idiota que aunque hayan pasado los años… te sigo amando como no tienes idea… Sasuke-kun…- le dijo ella para luego darle un abrazo muy fuerte y llorar en su hombro, él acarició los rosas cabellos en señal de consuelo, levanto su quijada para que lo mirara fijamente

-Mas idiota soy yo… por no dejar de pensarte… por no dejar que todo pase y por no retomar otro destino… solo por ti… porque yo también te amo…- le dijo él mientras la acercaba a su rostro y le daba un dulce y pausado beso

-Mamá…- se escucho una débil voz desde la sala

-Koizumi…- dijo ella mientras servía dos vasos con agua bien fría y se iba a la sala, al llegar puso los dos vasos en la mesa y le dio uno a la chica que se acababa de despertar -¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto al ver que su hija temblaba mientras tomaba el vaso

-É-él… estaba a-ahí…- dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras dirigía el vaso hacia sus temblorosos labios

-¿Dónde?-

-E-En… en mi conciencia… l-lo vi…- dijo ella, después le dirigió una mirada a su hermano

-Vamos debes comer algo estas pálida-

-Mama… esto cada vez se pone m-más feo…- le dijo su hija mientras los ojos se le empezaban a aguar

-No te preocupes cariño… ya verás que podrás con eso- dijo ella mientras la abrazaba brindándole apoyo

-Mamá…- dijo la voz del chico desde el otro sofá

-Vamos todos a comer… deben hacerlo recuerden que hoy tienen que entrenar- dijo ella y los chicos asintieron y siguieron a su madre hasta la cocina

Comieron un poco y subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, la chica pensaba una y otra vez en como invadían sus sueños constantemente… en algún momento podrían con sus pensamientos pero no lo aceptaría… ella no… se levanto y camino hacia su ventana, seguidamente salió de esta con agilidad de Kunoichi y se dirigió al lugar donde siempre se iba a pensar… el lugar que pensaba secreto…

Corrió unos cuantos kilómetros por el bosque de Konoha hasta llegar a una colina, al subir hasta la cima se quedo ahí disfrutando de la fría brisa que corría por el lugar y la maravillosa vista, el sol reflejaba de pleno pero no molestaba y el frio era agradable… el aire era fresco y se sentía húmedo… pero algo no estaba bien…

-Sal de ahí…- dijo ella serena, no tenía ganas de armar alboroto

-¿Dónde está?-

-No te daré información sobre él… se quedara aquí…-

-Hmp… entonces no insistiré-

-Vaya tanto te interesaba- dijo ella con una media sonrisa sin quitar la vista del horizonte

-Son solo órdenes pero me vale su vida-

-Y aun asi lo cumples que buen ninja deberías estar orgulloso- le dijo ella con un tono de sarcasmo –y dime… ¿Que hacías por aquí?-

-Solo… pensar… igual que tu… pero por casualidad te vi y como olvidar una gran pelea-

-Mmm… gran para ti…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Si al parecer tienes bastante gran potencial niña… algún día nos enfrentaremos-

-Lo sé… seguro que estarás en otros bandos en la próxima guerra-

-¿Estarás en ella?-

-No me permitiré faltar…- dijo ella mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-Se nota que eres hija de sasuke-

-NI que lo digas…-

-Me debo ir o creerán que estoy haciendo algo raro…-

-Si supongo…-

-Algún día te encontrare de nuevo- le dijo él con un tono "amable" ella sonrió –Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamabas?-

-Koizumi Uchiha… tal vez tu futura enemiga…- le dijo ella

-Suigetsu… tal vez tu futuro enemigo…- le dijo él con una sonrisa y desapareció del lugar con una corriente e brisa

-Suigetsu…- susurro ella viendo las hojas volar con la corriente del viento –mi enemigo…- dijo mientras olía la humedad y frescura del bosque donde se encontraba –interesante…- dijo con una media sonrisa

**Continuará…**


End file.
